A new Destiny
by Brylanfan101
Summary: Well Brenda and Dylan just split up and it seems that hes over her while hes getting hot and heavy with Kelly until Brenda hooks up with someone that he can't trust and tries to get her as far away from him as possible. Will be B/D at some point!


_Okay so don't kill me!! My computer broke down and is now using my brothers computer and i really don't want to start from scratch so i will update in a month or two i know it sucks!!! so whatever lol here is a new story that i just had to type up. Okay the song that Brenda sings in the chapter is right here....._**.com/watch?v=wWcHUPgb11M**_. yes i just gave a part of the story but enjoy anyway!!!_

Brenda was sitting at the table studying for the English exam. Usually she's helping Dylan study but Kelly is 'helping' him now. Ever since the two of them got together, after Dylan cheated on Brenda, all they do is make out and probably have sex. The three of them used to be the best of Friends; but since the two of them spend so much time with each other 'studying', they haven't had time to spend time with her. Lately she's been by herself studying. Donna offered but Brenda declined considering that Donna would have David over and feel like a third wheel. Brenda, Donna and David has been spending a lot of time together but its not the same, she enjoys it, don't get her wrong its just Donna and David spend most of their time talking to each other leaving her out of the conversation.

"Hey Bren." Her twin brother Brandon said. Brandon sat down next to her after getting himself a drink out of the refrigerator.

"Hey." Brenda said not even looking up from the book she was reading.

"What's ya doin?" Brandon asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Nothing special." Brenda said closing the book. "Besides I've been looking at the same page for the last twenty minutes."

"Bren, whats up? You have been out of it for the last week, and no im not just talking about homework."

"Brandon, you have nothing to worry about. Your little sister will be fine."

"Yeah that's what you said after you fell off your bike when you were ten, but you still needed stitches and you cried for hours afterwards. Brenda I know you better then anyone so I also know when something is up. " Brandon said seriously

"Okay, whats up, is that after Kelly and Dylan got together, we haven't spent any time together. When Dylan and I were together I at least made time for Kelly." Brenda said angrily, getting up.

"Hey, Hey, its okay!" Brandon said grabbing Brenda by the arm and hugging her.

"Its just their relationship isn't easy for me to see so when they basically flaunt it in front of me like they don't care if I see and want me to suffer, it makes me want to go back to Minnesota." Brenda said into Brandon's chest. Brandon's grip got a tad bit tighter around his sister. He hated to see his sister sad and depressed and to know that their best friends did it or does it to her doesn't make him feel better either.

Brenda left the kitchen and went to her room. She was crying and didn't want Brandon to see it. Neither one wanted each other to see them cry. Its just how they worked, them being twins they really didn't need to see it to know.

…….

The next day, Brenda was quiet. She didn't want to talk about anything or to anyone for that matter. Brenda decided to walk to school instead of drive or be driven by Brandon. She made with an hour to spare. She had left the house two hours earlier so she could just walk instead of running. She wanted to think and be alone and since clearly that wasn't happening at home she just thought a couple days walking to school might help; which it did…. a little. When she got there she sat at the edge of the lockers reading the book she was supposed to read the night before. She heard feet in the distance but didn't think anything of it, until she heard It again. She stood up almost immediately.

"HELLO!!! Is anyone there?" She yelled only getting the voice of her own yelling back. She just shrugged it off and sat back down against the lockers again.

"Excuse me?" A guys voice in the distance

"Yeah?" Brenda said looking up. The guy standing in front of her seemed very familiar, but she didn't know why. He was cute, dark brown hair that landed in front of his eyes that slanted to the side, covering most of his left eye. He was wearing a green solid colored t-shirt and worn out blue jeans. He had new white and blue stripped shoes on. He looked like…….Dylan.

"Well I was wondering If you can show me the way towards Dylan McKay."

"He's not here yet….well not that I know of. May I ask who's asking?" Brenda said getting up, looking at him.

"Oh um Marcus….Marcus McKay." He said

"WHAT!?" Brenda yelled shocked.

"Shh!" Marcus said

"But how……he…you….related?"

"Brothers actually."

"Brothers. Does he know?" Brenda asked still in shock. Now she knew why Dylan and Marcus looked so much alike.

"No. that's why im here." Marcus said. "Where's his locker?'

"Oh I don't know he's changed his from the last one he had." Brenda said looking down.

"Where was his old one?"

"Right next to mine."

"ex girlfriend?" Marcus said using his index finger so that she was facing him. Brenda just nodded.

"Oh well that's all I needed to know." Marcus said looking straight into her eyes. All of sudden they jumped to the sound of the bell and students rushing in. Brenda turned around and saw Dylan and Kelly already making out against the lockers, she quickly turned around.

"Uh theres Dylan. The one kissing the girl against the lockers." Brenda said taking her thumb and making it point behind her. She quickly walked off and opened her locker and crammed her head in her locker so no one could see her cry. The thought of Kelly and Dylan kissing against the locker made her sick. Her and Dylan used to do that and to think that someone elses lips were against his made her wasn't to vomit.

Marcus took one last look at Brenda, turned around and walked towards Dylan. For some reason Marcus was nervous. He heard stories about him but never once has he been shown a picture, video nothing. So he had no idea how Dylan would react to the fact that he has a brother and has had one since Dylan was one. Yes Marcus was a year younger then Dylan but that won't change anything.

"Dylan McKay right?" Marcus said.

"Yeah who wants to know?" Dylan said turning his attention towards Marcus

"Marcus…..Marcus McKay."

"Huh?" Dylan said with a confused look on his face. " Say that again more clearly"

"Marcus McKay."

"Okay are you a cousin, what?" Dylan said

"No um I really don't know how to say this but im your…..Brother." Marcus said looking down.

"No that I can't be, you look my age and I would remember my mom being Pregnant." Dylan said

"well yeah except for that fact that Iris McKay is not my mother but Jack McKay is my father." Marcus informed Dylan. All Dylan could do was stand that.

"How did you know where to find me?" Dylan said finally getting the words out.

"The little lady back there with her head in the locker." Marcus pointing to where Brenda was. Dylan saw and completely felt bad again.

"Bad Breakup?" Marcus asked looking at Kelly who was still standing in shock.

"Yeah….she must of really enjoyed pointing me out." Dylan said still staring at her.

"Well she didn't have trouble till she saw what was supposed to be talking but found out this pretty little thing all over ya." Marcus said looking at Kelly but didn't show any signs of attraction towards her. "Well I've got to go. Tell Brenda to call me." writing down on a piece of notebook paper was his number that he handed to Dylan. "give her this and make sure she does." and with that Marcus walked off. Dylan just stared in space. He had brother who was already hitting on his ex girlfriend. He really didn't have that sliest idea how he felt about that.

…….

Brenda decided to stay after school for an hour or so to study because she obviously wasn't getting any done at home. Her teacher sent her to the choir room for a second because he had to run an errand. She sat at the piano and just started to play notes. She had piano lessons when she was younger but hadn't touched a piano since she was twelve. She started to play the piano and started to sing also.

_I'ma tell the whole world how you did it  
The world how you did it, whole world how you did it  
I'm onto you  
Tell the whole world how you did it  
The world how you did it, whole world how you did it  
I'm onto you_

I seen a lot of good liars in my day but I never seen nothin like this, no  
I met a lot of real players in my life, congratulations you made it on the list  
You broke down the castle I built up around me  
Hidin from the world but still somehow you found me  
Now I see what it is  
You're an illusionist  
Can't believe that I fell for it

I never thought you would be so ungrateful  
You fooled me into believing  
You're like the greatest magician that I've ever seen  
Had me lookin the other way  
Well now I'm blinded by everything  
You don't even know what to say  
Well

I'ma tell the whole world how you did it  
The world how you did it, whole world how you did it  
I'm onto you  
Tell the whole world how you did it  
The world how you did it, whole world how you did it  
I'm onto you

Should've been followin my first instinct I would've stayed so far away from you  
But you decieved me, had me believin that every lie you told was the truth  
I didn't see then, it was all smoke and mirrors  
Boy you had me fooled, I was in the crowd cheerin  
Now I see what it is  
You're an illusionist  
Can't believe that I fell for it

I never thought you would be so ungrateful  
You fooled me into believing  
You're like the greatest magician that I've ever seen  
Had me lookin the other way  
Well now I'm blinded by everything  
You don't even know what to say  
Well

I'ma tell the whole world how you did it  
The world how you did it, whole world how you did it  
I'm onto you  
Tell the whole world how you did it  
The world how you did it, whole world how you did it  
I'm onto you

Now that the cat's out the bag  
You can stop with the act  
I don't buy into that, no  
I've seen this show before  
And I know how it is  
There's no need to pretend  
You might have had everyone else  
But you're not gettin me  
I'm not that naive, no  
Now I'm in the clear  
I don't need to be here  
So I redisappear

I never thought you would be so ungrateful  
You fooled me into believing  
You're like the greatest magician that I've ever seen  
Had me lookin the other way  
Well now I'm blinded by everything  
You don't even know what to say  
Well  
You're like the greatest magician that I've ever seen  
Had me lookin the other way  
Well now I'm blinded by everything  
You don't even know what to say  
Well

I'ma tell the whole world how you did it  
The world how you did it, whole world how you did it  
I'm onto you  
Tell the whole world how you did it  
The world how you did it, whole world how you did it  
I'm onto you

In the door stood three teachers, Mr. Myers included and Dylan. He was apparently studying for his AP English exam that was the next day. Only Mr. Myers and the teachers clapped. Dylan would have done also if he thought it was for someone else other than him. Brenda turned like a deer caught in a car headlights.

"Oh Hi I didn't see you guys there." Brenda said nervously

"Brenda have you considered entering the talent contest?" Mr. Myers asked

"Well no because my talent and what I love to do is acting." Brenda said placing her hands in her lap looking up at Mr. Myers

"yeah maybe but Brenda you were amazing. Yes you love to do acting but you have talent on the piano and singing. Please enter?" Mr. Myers basically begged her.

"I don't know."

"I get you help. Like a band and everything."

"Fine. But you have to help me study for my exam on Thursday." Brenda struck a deal

" No problem." Mr. Myers said almost running out of the room, leaving Dylan and Brenda alone.

"So Bren, you were……great." Dylan said looking down shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks. Did Marcus talk to you?" Brenda said not looking at him but collecting her things while she talked.

"Uh yeah but I don't know if I trust him." Dylan said seriously

"Why? He seems pretty cool. And you two could basically pass as twins." Brenda said standing a few feet away from him.

"Yeah but why now? Why does he show up now? Especially since Jack is gone." Dylan said

"I know as much as you Dylan. Well I've got to go Study which is what I was suppose to do not sign up for a contest. But whatever." Brenda said leaving making Dylan chuckled. She was still as cute as he remembered.


End file.
